


【我x白宇】好梦

by moonhugger



Category: allby, 白宇 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonhugger/pseuds/moonhugger
Summary: 精虫上脑的无逻辑短打……
Relationships: allby - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【我x白宇】好梦

【我x白宇】好梦

我呆坐在床上。

房间里漂浮着细密的灰尘，窗帘的遮光效果差到离奇，大好的阳光争先恐后地从窗外挤进来，却堪堪停留在我身前一米多的位置，我缓缓抬起僵硬的小腿去够，那光也照不到我分毫。沉闷的空气仿佛不再是呼吸的必需品，反而成为堵住我五官的密不透风的流体。

昨晚我再次梦到了白宇。梦里我将他带到这里，我的房间，然后和他相拥做爱，抵死缠绵。我狰狞到发紫的鸡巴一次又一次嵌入他泥泞的后穴，每次退出时都会翻出一点染血的嫩肉，他平坦的小腹因为我粗暴的抽插而微微抽搐，我看见白宇难忍疼痛的模样，脱力般微张着丰润的红唇，从中溢出小猫似的呻吟，他的眼角泛红，延伸出的泪痕直直落到枕头上，浸出一小块濡湿。

我大抵很擅长做梦，梦中香艳的场景深深地刻在我的脑海里，平时总会不经意地突然冒出，给我迟钝的大脑一记重击，提醒我是在多骨感的现实里做着多丰腴肥润的美梦。

回味着刚结束的精神性爱，我的思维慢慢回归本身。打开手机，现在是八点十分，剧组已然开工，我迟到了。

赶到片场的时候果不其然被导演骂了，虽然我只是一个微不足道的中年群演，但剧组给我工资自然也不是让我睡懒觉意淫男主的。白宇站在导演旁边，似乎已经来了有一会儿，他总是这样，早早地为一天的工作做准备，笑着和片场其他人打招呼，敬业又和善，没有人不喜欢他。有的只是像我这样，爱慕他过了头、失了分寸的人。

我来之前白宇大概正和导演聊今天的戏，等导演骂完我，他递来一个安慰的笑容，然后继续投入工作。我微躬着身体从他身边匆忙走过，忍不住用手背装作不小心似的蹭了蹭他的裤管，指头甚至擦着他的臀尖而过，闷头往前走时我的背后察觉到他飘过来的一束视线，转瞬即逝，雁过无痕，但我知道他一定看了我一眼，带着些微清明的审视，白宇大概已经瞬间将我的本质洞穿。

我跟了白宇五个剧组，但并不担心他认出我。群演太多了，他凭什么能记住我的脸？我也不愿放弃任何一个和他一起工作的机会。何况，就算他意识到我的频繁出现，也不会想到，这个看着老实巴交的中年人，实则每晚都在春梦里把他翻来覆去、汁水四溅地操了个遍。

可是今天，或许是醒得太晚，或许是阳光太烈，努力用后穴吃我鸡巴的白宇还停留在视网膜上不肯褪去，我迈出了越界的一小步，而他似乎终于有所察觉。

正午的阳光太过毒辣，昨晚我在梦里激烈运动了一番，睡眠质量实在称不上好，恰好又碰上这针扎般向我射来的紫外线和烤得人几近融化的热度，厚重的戏服让我的身体几乎不能挪动半分，撑不住疲惫和燥热，我感到眼前一阵发黑，紧绷的意识终于断了弦，我“义无反顾”地晕了过去。

醒来的时候燥热已经消退，取而代之的是凉爽的冷气，我缓了缓神，发现自己躺在一张沙发上，从四周的摆设来看这应该是一辆房车。意识到这点，我不由得有些紧张，还有跃跃欲试的兴奋：昨晚我看了通告单，主演中只有白宇今天有戏份。果不其然，从拐角处出现的白宇印证了我的想法。

他好像刚冲完澡，宽大的白衬衫还没系好纽扣，一把劲腰若隐若现，下身只穿了一条棉质内裤，他光着脚，带着水汽湿漉漉地向我走来。

“你醒啦？感觉怎么样？”白宇交叠双腿，坐在了我对面的沙发上，他圆圆的鹿眼带着几分关切看向我，唇边的痣好像还沾着点水光。我的视线实在不知道往哪儿摆，只敢悄悄用余光捕捉他纤细的脚踝、白嫩的大腿和胸前两颗隐约可见的肉粒，我支吾着开口：“嗯……挺好的，谢谢。我是不是中暑了？”白宇无意识地翘起嘴角，清亮的嗓音舒缓着我刚睡醒的不适感：“不是，只是太累了，你睡了整个下午，剧组都收工了。”

如果视线有实体，我大概已经操了白宇几百下。此刻我没有多余的心思去想今天矿工的后果，光是集中注意力不让我胯间那二两肉存在感太高，就让我的手心都渗出汗来。春梦的对象毫不设防地和我共处一室，身上沐浴露的香气浸润着不清不明的暧昧因子直达我的大脑，我甚至感觉自己太过紧张和激动，要没出息地流出鼻血来。对面的白宇却是一派泰然自若，并不因白天我刻意的举动而对我有什么看法，因此他只穿了件上衣就出现在我面前，大方地把白嫩的身体展给我欣赏，好似这是多正常的举动。

白宇好整以暇地观察着我的表情变化和不断放下又抬起的双腿，终于忍不住轻轻笑起来：“叔叔……你真有意思。”白宇的气质多是天真纯洁的，此刻他光脚踩着柔软的地毯走到我跟前，双手按住我躁动不安的大腿，臀部因此翘起，腰背曼妙的曲线显现出来。我从白宇琥珀色的瞳孔中看见自己因为忍耐而青筋凸起的面孔，他引诱般的话语带出下流婊子的气息，击碎了我最后一丝理智。

白宇弯起眼睛：“叔叔，你是不是想睡我？”

我站在落地镜前，从白宇身后拥着他光洁的背，蓄势待发的阴茎来回蹭着他柔嫩的臀缝。他被我蹭得又烫又痒，回过头有些难耐地催促我：“叔叔，你快点……”我看着镜中白宇的脸，眼睛蒙上一层水雾，颧骨透着粉，鲜红的舌头抵着贝齿，窄小的胯轻微摇动着，十足一派动情求欢的婊子模样。我沉重的呼吸喷在白宇的肩胛骨上，手探过他润滑过的淌着肠液的后穴，扶着自己丑陋又粗壮的鸡巴，一下捅了进去。

白宇的甬道远比我梦中还要温暖湿润，他紧紧地包裹着我，我甚至有一种错觉，我的鸡巴成为触角，能接收到白宇的每一丝情绪变化，察觉到他身体的每一次战栗和热情。小穴突然被滚烫的鸡巴填满，白宇发出短促的尖叫声，因为撕裂般的胀痛感而深深地蹙起眉头，大张着嘴难耐地喘气，身体一动不动，努力适应着异物入侵的诡异感受。此时我意识到自己并不是一个温柔的嫖客，看着镜中白宇疼痛的模样，我只是状似怜香惜玉般吻了吻他的后颈，随后不等痉挛的小穴恢复过来，便提着鸡巴大开大合地操起他来。

“叔……啊！疼、好疼……叔叔……！”

白宇双手撑在镜面上，因为我激烈的顶撞而几乎站不稳，汗水沾湿他柔软的额发，整个人更显得可怜兮兮。他清瘦的身体像一叶扁舟，在波涛汹涌的海浪里颠簸着，我把着他的细腰，像是唯一一名掌舵人，将这关乎命运的利器牢牢地掐在手中，然后更大力地操他红肿流水的后穴。白宇的臀尖被我的胯拍打得通红，肉体的冲撞声和他压抑不住的呻吟灌满了车内的空间，如果此时外面有人，一定能凭着轻微耸动的车身和阵阵的叫床想象出车内该是怎样一片春色满园的图景。

白宇呜呜地哭着，越发站不稳，于是我就着鸡巴在他体内的姿势将他翻转了过来，伴随着他瞬间拔高的尖叫，抱着他摔进沙发。我将白宇的两条长腿对折压在他胸前，让他的屁股高高翘起来，从正面再一次深深进入了他。这个姿势让泥泞的穴口赤裸裸地暴露在我眼前，我贪婪地盯着日思夜想的爱吃鸡巴的小洞，恨不得将黝黑卷曲的阴毛裹着睾丸一起塞进白宇的屁股。这样的姿势让白宇哭得更厉害了，他不停地喊我叔叔，要我慢一点，说自己后面好疼。我发觉自己很爱看他哭，因为我而哭，施虐欲又一次冲向头顶和下体，我低下身子去啃噬他丰润的嘴唇，两手蹂躏他早就立起来的乳珠，同时加快了冲刺。白宇迫不得已回应着我没有章法的深吻，来自胸口和甬道深处的刺激让他一张小脸憋得通红。实在受不了了，他双手奋力推拒着我，我难得好心地放开他的红唇，看他大口呼吸的可爱模样，坏心眼地朝着他内里某处狠狠一顶。

白宇浑身都被我顶得一抖，甜腻的叫声从猫咪样的唇瓣中溢了出来。他薄薄的眼皮难耐地闭紧，透着情难自禁的粉色。插了他好几百下，我故意没有理会他的肉茎，想逼他从后面完成一次高潮。哪知白宇在呻吟的间隙中找回力气对着我笑了笑，说：

“叔叔……你总在我的剧组，是不是天天想着操我？”

我愣住了。他知道，他竟然都知道！

“你的眼神，太明显啦……呜！”

我抱着要操烂他子宫的力度狠狠地朝里一顶。这婊子以为自己能掌控全局吗？那我每天极力掩藏到底有什么意义？！

“其实我偶尔也会想，你能在片场当着所有人的面操我，就好了……”

天真下流，原来这才是白宇的本来面目。我感觉自己腰眼酸涩，鸡巴沉沉的，急切地想要达到高潮，把一泡精液全都射到白宇屁股里。我开始揉搓白宇的柱身，要这婊子和我一起射精，白宇发出舒服的哼声，双手揽住我的脖颈，将唇覆上我的额头。几十下抽插之后，在即将共同到达顶峰的时刻，白宇凑到我耳旁，微微张口，狡黠又动情地说：

“叔叔，我要怀上你的孩子了。”

他是给我生孩子的女人，是我纯洁清瘦的男孩，也是我操烂操熟的婊子，还是用子宫般温暖的甬道包裹我的母亲。

今夜我的好梦不醒。


End file.
